


Stairway to Heaven

by admiralandrea



Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea
Summary: Smut and nothing more.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 6





	Stairway to Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Another of my very old fic I'm archiving, this is the only wholly original thing I've written and it dates back to 2005.

Amanda Belling was lying flat on her back, balanced on the banister of the Victorian house she lived in with her partner and their friends. Stretching luxuriously in the sun pouring through the windows onto her, she smiled lazily at the intake of breath from Isabella Marsh. Her lover was curled up in the window seat, watching her, while they discussed their plans for the weekend.

"We should have gone to the beach with the guys," Isabella announced.

Amanda ran one hand down her body, while the other curled above her head, as she gripped the rails of the banister. "I disagree," she murmured, sliding the fingers of her right hand inside the waistband of the baggy shorts she was wearing.

"Why?" Isabella's question was asked breathlessly, as she took in the movements of the slim body posed so casually in front of her.

Still without turning to look at the other woman, Amanda arched up, allowing the brief top she wore to ride up and expose her flat belly. The hand inside her shorts slid lower, caressing her pubic hair. She almost forgot the question for a second, as she skimmed sensitive flesh. "Uh, I think I should treat you to a really long bath and see how many times I can make you come," she managed to say at last.

"Oh." Isabella said faintly as she remained captivated by Amanda's behaviour. It was obvious from the movements of her hand inside her shorts, that the redhead was fingering herself, and Isabella felt her own cunt get wet as she remembered the sensation of touching and tasting the most intimate parts of her lover.

Amanda closed her eyes as she concentrated on pleasuring herself, forgetting Isabella and the conversation, as she became lost in her own body. She was thrusting two fingers deeply into her cunt now, while she used her thumb to caress her clit. Her left hand gripped the rails more tightly as she arched up in a bow, her back leaving the banister as she came.

Finally, she subsided back down onto the wood, breathing hard, gently easing her hand free and wiping it on her shorts. She opened her eyes lazily as she sensed Isabella's presence. Looking up, she saw her lover's face just above hers, long dark hair swinging around them as Isabella kissed her hard.

"After that little display, I suppose I'll have to bathe you first," Isabella said when she finally broke the kiss.

Amanda grinned up at her as she swung herself up to sit astride the banister. "No way," she countered. "I plan to make you scream, Bel." There was a wicked look in her eyes as she slid off the banister to stand on the stairs. She held a hand out to her lover, challenge offered.

"You're on," Isabella replied, circling to the foot of the stairs and starting up to join her lover. She knew that accepting this challenge would ensure her a pleasure-filled weekend.


End file.
